


Dancing King

by yeolakkuma



Series: Monkey in the Middle [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Jongin makes a bet with Baekhyun. Get Yixing into a threesome, win money and chicken.





	Dancing King

“So… how was the movie?” Jongin wiggled his shoulders and winked at Baekhyun.

 

“Shut up! I don’t know… I was kind of distracted,” Baekhyun rolled over and covered his face. He was blushing and laughing loud.

 

_Chanyeol had taken his chair just so he would come watch a movie with him. Not even thirty minutes in and the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s thigh and then slowly moved it to his hip. Letting his fingers graze Baekhyun’s ribs, he lifted his shirt slightly so they were skin to skin. Baekhyun couldn’t take it he wanted to shove him down into the bed but Chanyeol was just so gentle. He felt his nervous hands tremble and tug at his pants before Baekhyun shoved them down himself. Chanyeol was so slow and sensual. He wrapped his arms underneath Baekhyun and rocked them together. Baekhyun was so used to being the aggressive one that it surprised him how hungry Chanyeol appeared. He started to pick up his pace and before long they were panting and basking in the afterglow of orgasms._

 

“He’s… God, he’s _so_ good with his hands and just... It was so slow and gentle. I thought I was going to be in pain but he’s… UGH,” Baekhyun flung himself down and Jongin just laughed.

 

“So, should I try or like… Do you have a monopoly on Chanyeol?” Jongin set his head on Baekhyun’s chest and pouted.

 

“Oh God, do it. You’re my best friend. I’ll forgive you, but don’t try to date him,” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and looked at Jongin square in the face, “I like him.”

 

“Yixing and I have practice with him today because he’s not getting the dance moves right. Do you think Yixing would be down for a threesome? Does he even know what a threesome is?” Jongin and Baekhyun both blurted out with laughter at the thought of Yixing’s innocence.

 

“If you can get Yixing to have a threesome with Chanyeol, I’ll give you 100,000₩,” Baekhyun set his hand on Jongin’s face and gently popped it a few times before Jongin reached up to hold it.

 

“If I get them both, I’ll just use the money to pay for you a date with Chanyeol,” Jongin smiled and Baekhyun slapped him hard on his arm.

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun invited Jongin to his shoulder and they snuggled up dishing out gossip about who they would have threesomes with and who they wanted to take home to their parents.

 

Chanyeol was high on both Baekhyun’s lists.

 

***

 

Chanyeol was nothing but arms, legs, and uncoordinated movement. Jongin tried oh so hard to help him with each step but as the day turned to night, he hadn’t gotten much progress out of him. Jongin had his own distractions and was starting to get more frustrated and not the good kind.

 

“Are you even trying Chanyeol?” Jongin threw his head back and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

“I am but I have stuff on my mind, too,” Chanyeol sat down and huffed. He was exhausted and ready to go back to the dorm to sleep.

 

“One more time! Come on guys,” Yixing was still energetic and encouraging one more run through.

 

“Just a little break, Yixing please,” Chanyeol laid himself out on the floor and took a deep breath.

 

Jongin looked over and smirked. The perfect position to have a little fun and maybe get started on his plan and win some money. He straddled Chanyeol and sat down right in his lap. Yixing bust out laughing.

 

“Maybe you have this on your mind?” Jongin wiggled his ass and Chanyeol hissed.

 

“I thought you guys wanted to practice!” Yixing walked over and sat down next to the two on the floor.

 

“Yixing, do you think we should punish Chanyeol for slacking in practice?” Jongin reared back and smacked Chanyeol’s thigh. He whined and tried to fight Jongin off of him.

 

“Oh, maybe we should! I heard from Baekhyun that Chanyeol likes to be spanked!” Yixing playfully slapped his hands on the dance room floor. He smiled and Jongin became smug.

 

“The fuck! No,” Chanyeol tried his best but before he knew it two sets of hands were on him tossing him over onto all fours.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Jongin invited Yixing to go first. He bowed and placed himself beside Chanyeol and reared back.

 

The first contact was gentle. Yixing wanted Chanyeol to relax. He patted his bottom and then pulled his shorts down. He giggled and then pulled back again, this time smacking hard. Chanyeol groaned and arched his back. Jongin knew that after a few he would be a mewling mess.

 

“Harder Yixing. He isn’t a baby,” Jongin pulled Chanyeol up by his hair to look at him, “You aren’t a baby are you?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol whined. Tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes as Yixing continued to spank him.

 

“Jongin, I think he really liked it. He’s so hard,” Yixing licked his lips and then a small moan escaped his throat.

 

Yixing was palming himself while gently rubbing Chanyeol’s ass. Jongin smirked to himself. This is exactly the kind of reaction he was hoping for.

 

“Chanyeol, do you want to play with us?” Jongin leaned close to Chanyeol’s face and his eyes got wide.

 

“What about Baekhyun?” Yixing placed himself behind Chanyeol and kissed the small of his back.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun knows about this. In fact, he challenged me to try. What do you say Chanyeol?” Jongin lifted Chanyeol up to look at him again and his jaw was on the floor.

 

“What do you want?” Chanyeol whispered as Yixing spread his ass and massaged his cheeks more.

 

“Well I want you to fuck me, but Yixing can do what he wants,” Jongin leaned down and kissed Chanyeol’s lips and he sighed.

 

“We’re going to do it all together?” Yixing slipped out of his shirt and ran his hands up Chanyeol’s sides to rid him of his top too.

 

“Yeah. It will be more fun that way,” Jongin winked and helped Chanyeol remove his shirt. He started to undress and Chanyeol laid open mouth kisses to his stomach and chest.

 

Jongin pushed his pants to the floor and Chanyeol took his half-hard member into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and it was long before he was fully erect. Yixing reached around and shoved his fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth as Jongin took his pants off. Chanyeol tongued Yixing’s fingers before he removed them and pressed them against Chanyeol’s rim. He moaned when both went in at the same time. Chanyeol lifted himself up and Jongin backed up so that Chanyeol could finger him. He started slow before shoving in a second and then third finger. Slicked digits sliding against skin and moaning filled the practice room and they scissor and spread.

 

Chanyeol lined up with Jongin’s entrance and then slowly pushed him. He was gentle because there wasn’t much lubrication but he made it work before leaning over him and kissing his neck. Yixing slid his shorts to the floor and pressed himself into Chanyeol. It was an easy fit and all of them were moaning softly before trying to move together. After a little fumbling they set a pace and were moving in rhythm.

 

Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol was gentle. He softly massaged Jongin’s ass, and then his back, and his shoulders. His soft moans made Jongin’s heart race. Soon he was getting close to climax. He kept looking in the mirror at the three of them fucking each other. Yixing rolling his hip like he was on stage, Chanyeol being soft and sweet, and he let the thought bounce of telling Baekhyun all about it.

 

The sound of skin slapping together started to fill the practice room as Yixing started to chase his climax. It made Chanyeol’s pace quicken and go deep. Jongin was throbbing and ready to bust.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Jongin balled his fists and set his forearms down on the floor. This gave Chanyeol the angle he needed to hit that sweet spot Jongin had.

 

“Fuck, Fuck,” Yixing was snapping his hips fast. Jongin looked in the mirror to see his head fall back and his hands tighter around Chanyeol’s hips. He was cumming hard and it made Chanyeol jerk and push hard into Jongin.

 

Yixing removed himself and laid back on the floor. Chanyeol looked over to the mirror and smirked. He gripped tight onto Jongin’s hips and leaned over.

 

“You thought I was going to be gentle but you’re not Baekhyun and I’m pissed,” Chanyeol bit down on Jongin’s shoulder and then snapped his hips viciously.

 

Jongin screamed. Chanyeol forced his legs open more and Jongin nearly fell face into the floor. He shoved himself deep and pushed hard into Jongin’s prostate. He was muttering profanity as Chanyeol pulled out almost all the way. He let his tip bob and Jongin sighed hoping he was letting up. He was wrong. Chanyeol slammed himself back in and fucked Jongin as hard and as fast as he could. He growled and threw his head back panting. Chanyeol was close and flexing. Jongin could feel his wall pulsing. Before he knew it he was flipped over and Chanyeol was jerking himself hard in his face.

 

“Ah, Shit,” Chanyeol flexed and then sprayed cum all in Jongin’s face.

 

“The HELL Chanyeol,” Jongin grabbed his towel and wiped his face. He had cum in hair and some had fallen to the floor.

 

“Payback a bitch ain’t it?” Chanyeol huffed and grinned. Yixing was hysterical behind them.

 

Jongin started stroking himself before he completely lost his erection. Chanyeol leaned down and flicked his tongue of the tip. Jongin let him take over and it wasn’t long before he came and Chanyeol hollowed his cheeks and greedily sucked him through his orgasm.

 

“Better? Dick,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt, tossing it back on him.

 

“Whatever, ”Jongin scrubbed his face and cringed. Now he knew how Chanyeol felt with cum all over his face. It was not pleasant.

 

They all dressed and adjusted themselves. Yixing stayed behind to clean up the practice room as Chanyeol and Jongin left. Chanyeol waved to Jongin and headed back to his room.

 

***

 

Jongin decided to see if Baekhyun was still up. He was. He was sitting in his favorite chair watching a drama when Jongin plopped down next to him. Baekhyun looked him up and down and then bust out laughing.

 

“Um. You look like you got jackhammered in the ass,” Baekhyun shoved more popcorn in his mouth and tried to contain his laughter.

 

“Your fucking potential boyfriend is not gentle. He is an asshole,” Jongin put his head in Baekhyun’s lap and grimaced.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, damn I wish. But He’s not an asshole,” Baekhyun dropped popcorn into Jongin’s mouth after he opened it and nudged him.

 

“He came on my damn face Baek… ON my FACE. And then I thought he wasn’t going to finish me,” Jongin chewed the popcorn and then crossed his arms.

 

“Well, maybe he’s just a softy with me,” Baekhyun looked down smug at Jongin and he rolled his eyes.

 

“You owe me money. He fucking came on my face. I should get double,” Jongin held his hand out and Baekhyun filled it with popcorn.

 

“How about this? I’ll give you the money AND buy you fried chicken this weekend,” Baekhyun looked down at Jongin and smiled. Jongin rolled his eyes again and then smiled.

 

“Fine. But he’s still a jerk. ON MY FACE BAEK! UGH!” Jongin turned over and hid his face in Baekhyun’s stomach.

 

“EW! Wait. Did you shower yet?! Get off of me you cum slut!” Baekhyun shoved Jongin to the floor and nearly dumped his popcorn.

 

“Nope! Come here Baek! Do you want a kiss?!” Jongin straddled Baekhyun and rubbed his nose in Baekhyun’s face.

 

“YOU WHORE!” Baekhyun fell over and wrestled with Jongin before punting him across the floor.

 

“I’m going to shower. Maybe Kyungsoo will come wash my back,” Jongin gave Baekhyun a love tap across the face and left. He couldn’t quite understand the profanity Baekhyun was whispering.

 

***

 

Baekhyun settled back into his chair before the door opened again. He smiled as Chanyeol walked in and sat beside him.

 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun’s arm with his wet head. He smelled like shampoo and Baekhyun really liked it.

 

“I don’t mind,” Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder and set the bowl closer.

 

They sat and watched Baekhyun’s drama before he reached down and grabbed a handful of something that wasn’t popcorn.

 

“Chanyeol! Stop!” Baekhyun laughed when he looked down and he had grabbed Chanyeol’s half-erect dick.

 

“Never,” Chanyeol chuckled and pulled him into his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I heard you gave Jongin quite the treatment today,” Baekhyun settled into his shoulder and smiled.

 

“I might have. Do you know he had Yixing whip me!? Why did you tell Yixing I liked to be spanked!?” He leaned over and gave Baekhyun a look. All Baekhyun could do was laugh.

 

“It was just a conversation we were having! It just slipped!” Baekhyun laughed harder as Chanyeol tickled him.

 

“Next time you let out my secrets it will be YOU that gets the treatment!” Chanyeol pressed his forehead to Baekhyun’s and kissed his nose.

 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Baekhyun kissed him back and smiled.

 

“Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired as my ass hurts,” Chanyeol stood and pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

 

“Are we going to sleep or are you going to give me some ‘treatment’,” Baekhyun nipped at Chanyeol’s bottom lip as he walked toward the bed. Chanyeol fell back and Baekhyun straddled him.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to see won’t we?”


End file.
